I feel Numb
by ebonywolfspirit-084
Summary: Roxanne has had Dark Eco experiment conducted on her for a long time. Then Jak arrives and escapes with her along with his friend, Daxter. They find an underground group and join against Praxis. R&R! plz!


I stared at the ceiling of my jail cell, unmoving. My body ached from all of the dark echo experiments...

_Don't move _

_Don't talk out of time _

_Don't think _

_Don't worry _

_Everything's just fine _

_Just fine _

I heard a scream as one of the other experiments were being totured by, the "Hell Bringer", I called it. It was a young man, he was new, just captured not too long ago...Rumor had it he was supposed to turn into a "Dark Warrior"... and me? I was just here for the pleasure of Baron Praxis...just someone he would watch being tortured for kicks...A bastard...

_Don't check _

_Just balance on the fence _

_Don't answer _

_Don't ask _

_Don't try and make sense _

The man screamed louder with each passing minute.

_Don't whisper _

_Don't talk _

_Don't run if you can walk _

_Don't cheat, compete _

_Don't miss the one beat _

Finally, they turned off the Hell Bringer and dragged the man to my cell. Erol dropped him down and shut the cell gate. The man looked up weakly. "The name's Roxanne," I murmured. "What's yours?"

_Don't travel by train _

_Don't eat _

_Don't spill _

_Don't piss in the drain _

_Don't make a will _

His name was Jak, seperated by his friend Daxter, the Ottsel. "Welcome to hell," I said, "Make yourself at home...You'll be here a while..."

_Don't fill out any forms _

_Don't compensate _

_Don't cower _

_Don't crawl _

_Don't come around late _

_Don't hover at the gate _

"There's this place..." I murmured, "called the Underground. They're a group ragin war against Baron Praxis..." My voice trailed off as I grew tired...

_Don't take it on board _

_Don't fall on your sword _

_Just play another chord _

_If you feel you're getting bored _

_I feel numb _

_I feel numb _

_Too much is not enough _

_I feel numb _

_Don't change your brand Gimme what you got _

_Don't listen to the band _

_Don't gape Gimme what I don't get _

_Don't ape _

_Don't change your shape Gimme some more _

_Have another grape _

_Too much is not enough _

_I feel numb _

_I feel numb _

_Gimme some more _

_A piece of me, baby _

_I feel numb _

_Don't plead _

_Don't bridle _

_Don't shackle _

_Don't grind Gimme some more _

_Don't curve _

_Don't swerve I feel numb _

_Lie, die, serve Gimme some more _

_Don't theorize, realise, polarise I feel numb _

_Chance, dance,dismiss, apologise Gimme what you got _

_Gimme what I don't get _

_Gimme what you got _

_Too much is not enough _

_Don't spy I feel numb _

_Don't lie _

_Don't try _

_Imply _

_Detain _

_Explain _

_Start again I feel numb _

_I feel numb _

_Don't triumph _

_Don't coax _

_Don't cling _

_Don't hoax _

_Don't freak _

_Peak _

_Don't leak _

_Don't speak I feel numb _

_I feel numb _

_Don't project _

_Don't connect _

_Protect _

_Don't expect _

_Suggest _

_I feel numb _

_Don't project _

_Don't connect _

_Protect _

_Don't expect _

_Suggest _

_I feel numb _

_Don't struggle _

_Don't jerk _

_Don't collar _

_Don't work _

_Don't wish _

_Don't fish _

_Don't teach _

_Don't reach _

_I feel numb _

_Don't borrow Too much is not enough _

_Don't break I feel numb _

_Don't fence _

_Don't steal _

_Don't pass _

_Don't press _

_Don't try _

_Don't feel _

_Gimme some more _

_Don't touch I feel numb _

_Don't dive _

_Don't suffer _

_Don't rhyme _

_Don't fantasize _

_Don't rise _

_Don't lie _

_I feel numb _

_Don't project _

_Don't connect _

_Protect I feel numb _

_Don't expect _

_Suggest _

I woke up suddenly at the slam of the cell gate. I was expecting them to take me, but instead they took Jak. _Two freaking years..._ I thought dryly, _You think by now they wouldv'e given up on this whole "Dark Warrior" crap._ I sighed.

_Don't project _

_Don't connect _

_Protect I feel numb _

_Don't expect _

_Suggest _

Baron Praxis and Erol left, leaving Jak tied to the Hel Bringer. Just then a furry little Ottsel came through the door. Daxter.

_I feel numb_

**ebony-ok, this is in first person with a girl, bout the same age as Jak, whose been tortured by the "Hell Bringer" for quite some time. I just did this song by U2, Numb, cause I thought it would be neat. . Roxanne escapes with Jak and Daxter and joins the Underground...REVIEW AND I SHALL WRITE MORE!**


End file.
